


Don't Get Caught

by HiddenDirectioner



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Fear, Friendship, Heartbreak, Lies, Mystery, Romance, Suspense, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDirectioner/pseuds/HiddenDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zara and Harry are boyfriend and girlfriend. They are always killers. Killing the evil people that are hidden. Zara and Harry keep a book. But what happens when they have to act normal in a new school. Meaning A making friends and B starting school. Can they keep the life they have a secret? Read more and find out.</p><p>Some scenes may be full on with fighting, sex and torture. Not suitable for kids under 15</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it

Prologue Our History. Or Family

 

 

2004 June 9th Wednesday Night. 7:30 pm

 

Zara's mothers POV

 

Mark and I where watching out little daughter sleep. She looked so cute when she slept. Her long brown curly hair, blue eyes and pale skin made there day. Seeing their daughter smile when she did something right. Zara was only 7 1/2 years young. So she was just starting to talk a little better.

"Oh Mark I wish we could have another one" I said staring into my husbands eyes.

Mark and I had Zara when I was 16. The doctor told me I could never have kids again because something went wrong. They wouldn't let us know. But I am happy just with Zara. She is our world and nothing can or will change that. That's when we heard a window smash. Mark and I where so confused. We kissed Zara's forehead and left her room going to ours. Where we grabbed the guns we had stashed away.

We work under the law. The law does not know about us. We keep it that way to keep our daughter safe. From any harm. Mark and I walked down the stairs with our guns loaded. Looking it. That's when we saw robbers. Zara screamed.

"Zara" I yelled and went to get her. When a guy pushed me against the wall. I got mad but gasped as I heard a bang. The guy walked off and I held my stomach. Falling to the ground. Mark ran to me. Zara ran down the stairs un harmed.

"Mummy" She cried and ran to me. 

The robbers had already gone. "Rachel stay with me you hear" Mark said.

"Daddy what happened. Mummy's going to be alright?" Zara asked tears falling down her face. Mark nodded.

"Yes baby girl. Mummy is. Aren't you mummy" Mark said looking at me. I stroked his cheek and smiled.

"Look after our daughter" I whispered screaming out in pain.

Zara was crying. She hugged her mummy. "Are you going to a better place?" She asked crying.

"Yes sweetheart" I whispered rubbing my daughters back.

"You promise to look over me and daddy?" Zara asked. I nodded. Mark grabbed Zara and held her and I took my last breath. Saying the words 'I Love You More Than The World Can Know.' 

 

 

Harry's fathers POV

 

We where watching our little boy sleep. He was so cute. His chocolate curly brown hair. Emerald Green eyes and dimples now going to rest. He was such as handsome 8 year old. Always being cheeky. Wearing nothing as he ran down the house. Singing to us. Anne kissed Harry's forehead and smiled. We only had two children but Gemma passed away a few years ago after snake bite. Harry was devastated. I stroked my sons cheek and kissed him goodnight when we heard a bang.

 

Lucky Harry can sleep though everything. We quietly snuck out of his room and got to ours grabbing our guns and walked down the stairs and into the lounge where we saw guys in masks looking around. What the hell? We hid before they could see us. One made his way up the stairs. Oh no Harry. Anne looked at me. I nodded. We slowly made our way up the stairs. A man in the mask was in front of Harry's bed looking at him.

 

"Oi" Anne said and the man turned around. Anne fired the gun waking Harry up. Oh no. Harry cried. Anne gave me the gun and ran to our son calming him down. I watched to see if anymore of those Mask men where coming. My phone went off. I answered it.

 

"Hello" I said.

"Desmond have they been yet?" Mark asked crying. I also heard a little girl cry

"Yeah they are here. One went into Harry's room. Why are you crying?" I asked.

"They killed Rachael. I'm on my way to yours. We need a place to stay" Mark said.

"Come around I think they have gone" I said.

"Daddy where are we going. I don't want to leave mummy" Zara cried at her father.

"Sweetie I'm sorry. Mummy's in a better place like you said. I bet you she's watching over us right now. We are going to a friends for a while okay" Mark said to his daughter. "Sorry Desmond. Let Anne know we are coming down. Protect them" Mark continued.

"No need to apologize man. I'll let her know. See you soon bye" I said and hung up

 

Anne looked at me. She walked up with Harry in her arms. "What? What's wrong?" She asked trying to get Harry to sleep.

"Mark is coming down. With Zara" I whispered.

"What about Rachel?" Anne asked.

Rachael and Anne are the best of friends. Have been since they where little. I shook my head. 

"I'm sorry those people who where here before. Killed her" I said. Anne cried. I hugged her tightly. We heard a knock at the door. We pulled apart and made our way to the door. I opened it. There stood Mark. Zara was asleep in his shoulder. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Zara. He has a crush on her.

"Z" Harry squealed. Zara woke up and saw Harry. Mark set her down. Zara and Harry hugged.

 

Mark's POV

Anne, Desmond and I sat in the lounge. Lights on everywhere around the house. I told them everything what happened. It seems it happened to them too.

"Do you think someone is trying to get back at us?" I asked drinking my tea.

Anne shrugged. "Possibly. I mean why go through all this and kill us at night. I mean if I didn't stop him. He would have killed Harry."

My eyes widened. "Zara come here for a second. Zara" I said. Harry and Zara ran down the stairs. She looked at me.

"Yes daddy" She said.

I picked her up and checked for any marks.

"Mark did they go after her too?" Anne asked.

"We heard her scream" I said checking Zara over. I ran over something.

"Ow daddy don't" Zara said. 

I took her top off and checked the bruise laying her down. They hit her. They hit my daughter. 

"Zara did those baddies hurt you?" I asked.

Zara nodded. "They hurts me and killed mummy didn't they?" Zara asked.

I nodded and hugged her. "Yes baby I'm sorry" I said holding Zara close.

 

 

No one's POV

 

That was the day Harry and Zara learnt about what they must do to protect the world


	2. New Country, Town And Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting people is only the start of making friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of the sex at the end. Just letting you know thanks

August 3rd 2013 Saturday 9:30 am

 

Zara's POV

 

Harry and I had just arrived in a new Country. Which was America. There was a lot of Crimes unsolved here. Harry and I arrived at our house 9:10 this morning we where still moving things in. Which was kind of easy and hard. Once everything was in the house. We started to search up the unsolved crimes here. My dad gave Harry and I access to every police station in American. My dad is the coolest. So are Harry's parents. I was eating a rice cracker as Harry searched up some people.

 

"Stop" I said and pointed. I read his file.

 

Name: Jason Daniel Smith

Age: 39

Crime: Killing his wife and children. Kidnapping. Rape and shoplifting.

Status: Jason Smith has never been found. Police have marked the case as unsolvable.

 

Harry looked at me and smiled. We searched him up.

 

Jason Daniel Smith

Address: 469 Holden Road Seattle 

Phone: 213 687 0

 

Harry wrote the address down and shut the computer down. "Looks like we are going to Seattle" He said. I smiled and grabbed Harry's top and pulling his down crashing my lips onto his. Harry smiled and ran his hand down my leg. "I think Seattle can wait a while don't you" Harry said and kissed harder.

I smiled. Harry ran his fingers through my top and unclipped my bar. Taking my top off slowly and chucking it to the floor. Harry rolled over and now he was on top. Which meant he had control of my body. But I liked it. Harry always pleasured me. Harry slowly began to kiss my neck. Making his way down my body until he reached my breasts. Harry loved to play with them. He slowly began to suck on them. Making them go hard.

"Oh baby I can feel you wanting me" He whispered. I moaned as his hand made his way down into my jeans. "Ooh what's here?" He asked as he slipped his fingers inside me. "Oh baby" He said and slowly unzipped my jeans pulling them down along with my knickers. With his free hand. Harry slowly pulled his fingers out from inside me placing them in his hands.

"You still taste amazing baby" He said undressing himself. Harry always used protection. It was one of the key factors I had picked out ever since we starting having sex.

Once Harry was set. He stretched on top of me. Both of his strong arms beside my head. He left a big kiss on my forehead as he inserted his penis into me. I forgot he was this big. I moaned as my body adjusted to his size.

"Fuck!" Was all I could say.

Harry looked down as me and smiled thrusting a little. My head titled backwards each time he would thrust. He began to thrust harder. I moaned and groaned each time he did. "I want to hear you scream my name" Harry said.

I knew Harry wouldn't cum unless I shouted his name. "HARRY" I screamed with pleasure. He smiled and exploded into my. "Oh my god Harry" I said as he slowly exited my body. Sweat pouring down his face. He fell next to me and smiled.


	3. Welcome To Seattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killing is fun don't you think?

August 4th 2013 Sunday 10:30am

 

Harry's POV

 

I arrived in Seattle. Zara was asleep against the car window. I couldn't help but smile. I moved my head and slowly touched her head. When she woke up.

"What?" She asked all groggy. Rubbing her eyes like a little kid.

I smiled at how cute she was. "We are here in Seattle. I booked us a hotel room. Come on. This is where Jason is staying" I said.

Zara nodded and got out of the car smiling a little. I couldn't believe what it looked like either. I held her hand. In my other hand was a suitcase full of weapons. Handcuffs. Passports. Wigs. Sunglasses. Fake identity and job cards. Once we got to our hotel room we worked out what we where going to do. 

"Okay so what we torture him or just kill him?" I asked looking at Zara who was deep in thought. I could tell because she always plays with her fingers. I tucked the hair behind her ear. "Earth to Zara" I said.

Zara looked at me. "I was thinking. I pose as room service. You as a blind guy (Not making fun of blind guys here) and if I slip poison into his drink. No one will know."

I pecked Zara on the lips. "Sounds good. Lets get to work" I said and stood up cracking my back. Zara followed. Only standing up. Not the back cracking thing. We walked into our room with the suitcase and had a look of what we need. 

Zara grabbed a name badge. 'Bailey.' Name suits her. She than grabbed a white outfit out. Followed by a blue apron and a blonde wig. I smiled.

"Your going to look hot" I said.

Zara chuckled. I grabbed black titled glasses and a white cane. 

"Do I look good?" I asked.

"Yeah Harry you look amazing" Zara said smirking.

 

Zara's POV

 

It was now 7pm. Dinner time for the people in this hotel room. Harry was sitting on the floor. Head down. Plan was to trip over at Harry yell and scream at him. He hits me and hopefully Jason lets me into his room. Well Harry won't really hit me. Acting. I walked with a bowl of hot soup. That's when it started.

I tripped over at Harry. "You fuckin idiot you don't sit in the middle of a fuckin walk way" I yelled and screamed at the boy.

"I'm sorry ma'am I didn't see you coming" Harry said.

"Oh right I'm supposed to believe you are blind" I yelled.

We heard doors open and close again. That's when Harry fake struck. I fell to the ground crying in pain. Jason walked out. Yes.

"Oh my god. Are you okay? What happened?" He asked.

I pointed to Harry. "He hit me" I said.

Jason than hit Harry in the nose. He groaned in pain. Ooh shit. Jason and I walked into his apartment. Man it was huge. He must have the pent house.

"Thank you so much. Some men ey" I said.

Jason nodded. He read my tag. "Bailey hey. It suits you. Blonde hair" Jason said.

I smiled. "Thank you. You have a lovely hotel room. Mr...?" I said.

"Smith. Jason Smith" He said holding his hand out.

"Bailey Summers" I said and shook his hand.

Jason smiled. "Would you like a drink Bailey?" He asked.

"Loved one. Do you want me to do that?" I asked.

"No no sweetie you are the guest" He said and poured me a drink.

 

Jason's POV

 

Something was fishy very fishy. No one trips randomly over another person. And I didn't order any food. She must be a spy or something. I have an idea.

"Would you like drink Bailey?" I asked.

"Love one. Do you want me to do that?" Bailey asked.

"No no sweetie you are the guest" I said pouring her a drink and slipping some sleeping drugs in there. I handed the drink to her. "Here you go sweetie" I said and handed her the drink I poured. She grabbed it and smiled.

"Thank you" She said.

"I'm going to the bathroom. So please make yourself at home" I said placing my glass down and walked into the bathroom. I really needed to wee.

 

Zara's POV

I switched drinks. I knew he put a drug in there. I than tipped his up with a poison. I heard the toilet flush. I put the drink back down and saw Jason walk out.

"So Jason what do you do for a living?" I asked.

"I'm a hunter. Animal hunter. Got a 480 rifle" He said as he took a sit of his drink smiling at me.

We talked for a while. How can he not be dead? Jason got closer to me. "Your so beautiful Bailey" He said. I dropped the glass and fell.

 

 

Jason's POV

 

Bailey fell. I smiled and caught her. I took the wig off. "Brown hair. I like brown girls. Pitty you won't be around much longer" I whispered. Than I felt a sharp pain rip through my stomach. "Bailey" I chocked.

I landed on the ground and looked up to see Bailey pulling out a gun.

"You really thing I would be so stupid into drinking one of your drinks?" She asked and pointed the gun at me head. "You murdered your whole family. Raped teenage girls. Shop lifted and for what nothing" She said and kneeled down.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your worst and last nightmare" She said. I brought out my gun. We both fired and I fell into darkness.

 

Zara's POV

 

I gripped my shoulder and groaned in pain. "Shit" I said and left the room. I got to mine and Harry's. Harry looked at me wide eyed.

"Zara what happened?" He asked running to me.

"Fuck! Jason. Killed him. We both fired" I said.

Harry took me into the bathroom. He didn't even look hurt.

"Sorry didn't know Jason would punch you" I said.

Harry chuckled. "It hurt a little but was fine after about 10 minutes."

He cleaned up the wound. I smiled.


	4. Welcome To Rosewood High School

6th August 2013. 8:30 am. Tuesday 

 

Zara's POV

Harry and I got back to Rosewood and now we where getting ready for the school we have to attend my dad planned it for us. Once we arrived at the school. We stepped out and people looked at us.

"I hate schools" Harry said.

"We both do because we where home schooled" I said and walked into the front. Harry following. 

"How may I help you?" A girl asked behind the counter.

"Umm we are then new students Zara and Harry. We need our timetables" I said. Harry rubbed my back. I smiled. 

"Ah yes they are printing off for you" the girl said.

Harry and I nodded. When she handed us our timetables. We thanked her and walked out. Harry and I sat down at a free table and chairs. That's when 4 boys walked in.

"Excuse me losers but we sit here" A boy said with black hair. He smelt like smoke.

We didn't answer. One went to push me. I stood up and twisted his arm pushing him onto the table.

"Don't you dare" I snapped.

"Z calm down" Harry said.

I let him go. Harry grabbed my hand and sat me on his lap. I smiled.

"Look we wont bother you. We just need to know our lessons" Harry said.

They sighed and sat down. I saw a girl kiss a guy on the lips.

"Zara baby" Harry said moving my hair to the side.

I looked at Harry. "Yeah" I said. 

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah Harry I'm fine" I said.

Harry nodded and kissed my neck. He grabbed his laptop our and we searched. I pointed. He shook his head.

"Nah" He said.

I nodded and we searched for more people like Jason. The group looked at us.

"Hi sorry I'm Liam these are my friends Louis, Zayn, Niall and Niall's girlfriend Olivia" Liam said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Harry and this is my girlfriend Zara. We just came from London" Harry said rubbing my back.

Liam nodded and smiled. We where all talking and smiling. They are really nice lads and it turns out we have lessons with them. This could be easy. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor, Danielle and Perrie will be in soon just not yet


	5. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is like us. Wow.

6th August 2013. 9:30 am - 4 pm. Tuesday

 

Harry's POV

We where all walking to lesson. Zara was holding my hand. People would glare at us and than turn away. Once we got to lesson. Zara and I sat next to each other at the back.

We went onto the sight and looked at the people who where never found for murder. I pointed. Zara nodded and we read his file.

 

Name: Anna-Louise Smith  
Age: 37  
Crime: Murdered a little boy and hit and run  
Status: Never found. All evidence was never found.

 

I looked the name up. "Dallas, Texas" I said. Zara nodded. The teacher walked up.

"What are you two doing?" He asked.

"Since your doing crime sir we where just looking up some unsolved crimes" Zara said and showed him.

"Very good you two others do what they are doing" The teacher said. Shit. 

"Tonight we go" I whispered. Zara nodded. Olivia was looking at us. She than turned away. Weird.

The whole lesson we where coming up with ideas. Once it became lunch time we where talking with the others.

"So are we friends?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah of course we a friends" Zara said. 

The boys and Olivia smiled. Zara only took small bites of her muffin. Olivia was talking about the fun things she did with her mother. 

"What about you two?" Olivia asked.

Zara looked at her hands.

"My parents live in London. My mun is a detective and my father is a doctor. Zara's dad is a lawyer" I said and kissed Zara's hand.

"My mum past when I was 7 1/2 she got shot. I remember the shooting of a gun. Mum screaming. Me running down the stairs to see my dad telling her to fight. I talked to her and she died" Zara said. I pulled her into a hug. 

"Zara I'm sorry I asked" Olivia said.

"Its not your fault" Zara said.

Later that day school ended. I drove off home. Zara was looking out the window. I held her hand tightly. We got to our house and walked in.

 

Zara's POV

I walked into the lounge to see my dad all bloody and bruised. "Daddy" I said and ran to him.

Dad looked up. "Hey sweetie" he said. I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"Daddy what happened?" I asked.

"I found the mask men but they didn't like it very much. Can I rest here for tonight?" Dad asked.

I nodded. "Harry" I called. He walked down the halls and saw my dad. 

"Mr Winters" He said shocked. 

"Can he stay for the night?" I asked. 

Harry nodded. "Of course he can. We have a spare room upstairs" He said.

Dad nodded. Harry showed him where he was staying. Harry and I talked.

"He found the mask men. Its payback time" I snapped. 

"On no not yet" Harry said and hugged me. I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. A knock came at the door. We pulled back and answered the door.

There stood Louis, Liam, Niall, Olivia and Zayn. We let them in. Dad walked down he was all clean.

"Louis, Liam, Niall, Olivia and Zayn this is my father Mark. Mark our friends Louis, Liam, Niall, Olivia and Zayn" I said.

They shook hands. I got to his ear.

"We are going out tonight" I whispered.

Dad nodded. I got everyone snacks and drinks. Harry and I where talking in our rooms.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"Wait until they leave. We knew this would happen" I said. Harry nodded and kissed my cheek. We walked out of the bedroom to see Olivia standing there looking confused.

"What where you talking about?" She asked.

"Something okay. Something important to us" Harry said.

We got into the lounge and saw the boys playing the Wii. Later the night the boys and Olivia left.


	6. Dallas Texas and Olivia's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping this a secret is going to be hard

6th August. 6:30pm. Tuesday

 

Olivia's POV

After leaving harry and Zara's place, I couldn't help but think that there was something about those two. Something that made me think that my job will much easier, knowing I have them by my side. I walk in my house and in my room to find more criminals. I search on my computer and see and really good case.

 

Name: Robert Douglas Hatchet  
Age: 42  
Crime: Kidnapping girls from the age 15-39, rape, and cutting the woman open and selling the body parts.  
Status: Police never found. Case deemed unsolved  
Place Of Location: Dallas, Texas.

 

"A modern day Jack the Ripper? Well, time to go with the classic prostitute." I said to myself. I got up and went to my closet of disguises and picked my prostitute outfit. I picked up my clutch and drove to Dallas.

 

-In Dallas-

 

I walked into a strip club and saw lots of old horny men until I came across the guy I was looking for, Robert. I smirked and strutted my way to him. I saw him eye rape me before coming my direction. 

"Hey, sexy. How you doin'?" He asked me.

"Just fine. I actually lost my way and I was wondering if you could help me find my way." I said sweetly. He smirked.

"Don't worry, darling. I'll take very good care of you. Come with me." He said, grabbing my waist and dragging me to my car. He got in the driver's seat and drove us back to his place. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Harry's Range Rover. Yes! I was right! I wonder who they are after. Robert got out the car and so did I and we walked into the house. I could see some blood splatter on the walls. Robert went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers.

"So, who are you? What's your name?" Robert asked.

"I'm Vanessa Caldwell." I lied.

"Nice. I'm Robert." He said.

"Nice to meet you." I said. I raised the can to my lips and smelled it. Chloroform. I pretended to faint and he chuckled darkly. 

"What a little bitch." He ripped my wig off along with my dress. Then I heard the door snap open. I smirked and opened my eyes. I kicked Robert in the chin and he groaned, moving back. I turned to see Zara and Harry in disguises.

"Nice to see you both." I said, looking through my clutch for my knife.

"W-What...?" Zara stuttered. I looked to see Robert getting up and walking to the door.

"All questions will be answered but I have to kill this guy. Hold on." I said, running after Robert.

 

Zara's POV

I can't believe it! Olivia is a secret killer? Just like us? I wonder if her back story is the same. I heard a loud piercing scream and we ran to see Olivia breaking Robert's hand and legs. 

"So, I think I'm going to use your last name to kill you." Olivia said, walking into a room and grabbed a hatchet. Robert shook his head fast.

"No, please. I'll do anything! Please, I want my life!" Robert pleaded.

"So did those other girls!! They had young full lives and you took it away! All of it! Now, you're going to pay!" Olivia yelled and chopped his head off, letting his bloody body fall to the ground and a pool of his blood surrounded us. We stood there in shock and Olivia turned to us.

"I'm guessing you want answers?" She asked. We nodded our heads. She sighed.

"I'm just like you. Those men in masks killed my dad when I was younger. I was raised by my mum for the last 13 years of my life. Then she was killed. A skilled and trained killer and she was killed in a fucking car accident! A car accident! Now, those men in masks are going to pay. Are you with me or against me?" She asked, holding her hands out. I looked to Harry and he looked at me. He nodded and so did I. We both grabbed her hands and shook them.

"We're with you." I said. She smiled and we left Robert's body to waste.

"Why are you guys here?" Olivia asked.

"We had found a woman who murdered a little boy and it was a hit and run. We got her though." Harry said, finding his voice.

"Was it Anna-Louise Smith?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked, shocked.

"She was my next victim after I dealt with that guy." Olivia said, nodding to the dead body in the house.

"Robert Hatchet?" I asked.

"Yup. How did you know?" Olivia asked.

"He was our next victim. That's we took care of Anna first and stalked out in her house, waiting for him to come back." Harry said.

"Well, we don't have to anything except find our next victim." I said.

"Oh,could you not say anything to Liam, Louis, Zayn and Niall? Especially not Niall. I love him more than anything in the world and it would break my soul if he got caught up in this mess. He just can't." Olivia pleaded. I hugged her and rubbed her back.

"We won't tell them. And you won't tell them about us right?" I asked.

"Of course not." She said. 

"Cool. Let's go, we have school tomorrow." I said. Harry and Olivia groaned and I giggled. I'm glad we have another comrade.


	7. Listen To Your Heart

6th August. 8:30 pm. Tuesday.

 

Zara's POV

 

Olivia came home with us since she wanted to meet my dad. Turns out my dad knew a lot of people. They where all friends. It's kind of weird he never told us. I mean I never knew they where until I was 7 1/2. The night my mum got killed but after that he showed Harry and I what to do. We started this when we where 10. Harry was 11. But dad was there with us. Anne and Robin stopped doing what Dad does after my mum got killed. They couldn't handle any of us being hurt. But they are still careful because who ever was in that house the night my mother got killed. Knew about us and what we did and they won't stop until we are dead.

Once Harry parked his car, we all stood up and walked inside. It was so quiet. It's never quiet. We walked into the lounge where I saw my dad laying on the floor. Not breathing. No.

"Daddy" I said and ran to him. "Dad" I said shaking his as I got by his side. But he wasn't waking up. Please don't no. 

Olivia walked up and checked his pulse. She looked at me and shook her head. "I'm sorry Zara he's dead" She said.

"NO" I cried and kept shaking him. But got pulled up by Harry. He slowly swayed with my head in his chest crying.

"Its alright baby let it out" He whispered and rubbed my back. "I'm so sorry baby girl."

I kept crying. Olivia walked over and rubbed my back as well.

"I'm sorry Zara" She said.

"Those mask men are dead. I don't care anymore" I shouted and pulled away from Harry.

Harry looked at me in shock. "Zara baby think about this" He said.

"No I am not going to and that's final. You can't stop me Harry and you know that. Your either with me or your not" I snapped. Harry grabbed my hand and sighed kissing it.

"I'm with you babe. Olivia?" He asked.

Olivia nodded. We put our hands in the middle.

"We keep finding criminals and murder them until we reach the mask men" I said.

Harry nodded so did Olivia we pulled back and I made my way over to dad. Kneeling in front of him. I grabbed his cold hand.

"I am doing this for you and mum" I said kissing his cold forehead and standing up. Wiping away the tears that where falling. Harry slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. Making me smile. We buried my dad next to my mum. Harry walked up with a note.

"Its for you" He said giving it to me.

 

'Dear Zara my beautiful baby girl,  
They are coming. I know they are. I can hear their voices and chants. But remember to listen to your heart. Find out where it wants to go. I know that if I die. You will want to take revenge on them. But hear me out don't do it. They are skilled and know all about us. Every single one of us. They know where we live. Hide. Born and many other things. Please keep safe. Keep Harry close and I'll see you soon hopefully. And also you will find more like you teenagers like you. If you do be-friend them. You need all the help you can get.  
Love from your dad,  
Mark'

 

I felt tears spring to my eyes. He knew they where coming. My knees felt weak. I started to fall but Harry caught me. I just cried in his chest.

"Shh... baby" He whispered and read the note. Hugging me tightly. Olivia kneeled down and hugged me.

Later that night Olivia was sleeping over. Harry and I where in our room. We where talking. He was rubbing my stomach gently. He does this to calm me down and I have to say it helps. 

"We'll get to them okay. Once we do they can pay for what they have done okay" He whispered.

I nodded and we both fell asleep.


	8. New Students and New Comrades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new people who kill for Justice. Just so you know

7th August, 6:00 A.M, Wednesday

 

Zara's POV

Yesterday was good and bad. It was good because we found out that Olivia is like us and it's bad because my father is dead. Those fucking men in masks will pay. I will fight until my last dying breath. I felt a tug on my waist and I turned to see Harry sleeping soundly. Aw, he looks so cute when he is asleep!!! I twisted in his arms and bit his nose. He scrunched it and I giggled. That was adorable! He opened his green eyes and smiled at me.

"Morning, beautiful." He said in his deep sleepy voice. Which brings me so much pleasure folks.

"Morning, baby." I said.

"How are you?" He asked. I sighed.

"If we're being honest, not so well. I mean, I lost my father Harry. It's bad enough that I lost my mother when I was 7 1/2 but now my father?" I said sadly. Tears clouded my eyes and I sat up, bringing my hands to my face and crying softly. Harry sat up as well and held me in his arms. I cried in his chest and he rubbed my stomach soothingly. After about 5 minutes of crying, I lifted my head and Harry wiped my tears.

"We well catch those guys and put them to hell for what they've done. I promise you, Zara. I love you." Harry said to me. I smiled sadly and kissed him. He kissed back and pinned me to the bed. I giggled and he smiled. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and we laid in my bed, making out heavily. He pulled away and kissed down my neck, teasingly. I bit my lip and ran my hands through his soft curls. I heard him groan in pleasure. He lifted my shirt and kissed my breasts. I moaned quietly as he sucked on my nipples. When he bit them, I cried out in pleasure and covered my mouth.

"Don't get too loud, babe. Olivia is still here." He said, smirking.

"Which is why we shouldn't be doing this right n-ah!" His hand slid to my shorts.

"That's not what I'm feeling." He said, sliding a finger in. I closed and tried to suppress my moans but then he slipped in another finger and I moaned louder. And then I felt his tongue working. I moaned even more, not even caring if Olivia heard anything. 

"If you two are going to fuck each other, at least do it after we come from school." I heard Olivia call from behind my door. I groaned and covered my face.

"Well, we will finish this after school." Harry said. I felt him get up and I looked to see him stripping off his clothes going into the bathroom. I blushed hard, even after fucking him senselessly, you'd think I'd get used to his naked body by now. Nope, not yet. Especially his back muscles. Oh, god!

"You coming in?" He asked. I nodded and stripped off my clothing. We entered the shower and we washed each other . After the shower, I dried off, I got dressed in my favorite jeans and Harry was dressed casually in his sage green beanie. I grabbed my backpack and we walked out the room. Olivia was on the computer, wearing white polka dotted jeans. She was munching on a bagel when she dropped it on the plate and looked at the screen intensely. 

"What's up?" I asked her, coming behind her.

"Look at these two profiles." She said.

 

Name: Rosalinda Natalie Davis  
Age: 18  
Status: Considered a lethal weapon, registered under the law.  
School: Rosewood High School

 

Name: Julissa Cooper  
Age: 18  
Status: Mysterious and dangerous under the law.  
School: Rosewood High School 

 

"Do you think they would work with us?" I asked.

"Who knows? This Rosalinda girl seems promising. She's considered a lethal weapon." Olivia said.

"True, very true. Well, we better get out of here." I said. Harry grabbed his keys and we drove to school. Once there, we got out and walked to our lockers. Olivia saw Niall and ran over to him.

"Hi, guys!" I said.

"Hey Zara." They said back, except Niall, who's lips were glued to Olivia's.

"Where were you last night, babe? I tried calling you but your phone went straight to voice mail." Niall asked Olivia. Olivia stiffened a little. I hope Niall didn't notice that.

"I kidnapped her last night. We hung out last night." I said. She shot me a thank you look. I nodded slightly.

"Oh okay." Niall said. The bell rang, signaling us to go to class. Harry and I walked into class to see Rosalinda and Julissa standing in front of the class. I stared at Rosalinda to see her staring right back at me. I wonder if she knows about me, Harry and Olivia.

 

Rosalinda's POV

So that's them. Zara Winters and Harry Styles. I saw them walking with Olivia Hall. I wonder if they will work with me? I tried to talk to Julissa but she seemed quiet. I did my research on her and it said she was mysterious and dangerous.

"So, class, this is Rosalinda Davis and Julissa Cooper. You girls want to say anything about yourselves?" The teacher asked.

"No." We both said.

"All right then. Take your seats next to Harry and Zara please." She said. I walked over to Zara and took a seat next to her. 

"Hi, I'm Zara." She told me.

"I know who you are. I'm guessing you know who I am?" I asked.

"Of course. A lethal weapon?" She asked.

"Yup. I'm the best fighter in the world." I said.

"Then you wouldn't mind killing criminals who's cases were unsolved." She said.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I said. She smirked and held out her hand for me to shake. I took it and shook it. Looks like I have two new comrades. And I might have two more if I can get Julissa to talk and I have to talk with Olivia. This is going to be fun.


	9. Niall And Louis Find Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Louis find out. Oh no. What is going to happen?
> 
> Someone gets hurts. I ain't saying who

The whole day I sat in silence thinking of last night. Harry rubbed my back softly. I could feel tears falling. I wiped them off. Harry than hugged me as it was lunch time.

"Whats wrong?" Louis asked as he sat down

"Her dad was in a car accident last night. He didn't make it." Harry whispered. 

"Oh Zara I'm so sorry" Louis said. I smiled a little. Rosalinda and Julissa sat with us. Harry rubbed his thumb with my hand. I smiled softly. We where talking about lessons and homework. 

"I have to do report on the Russian spies." Julissa said.

"Wow that will be hard. There's hardly anything on them." I said. Julissa nodded. 

The bell rang for lesson. Rosalinda, Olivia, Julissa, Harry and I had frees so we sat in the library looking up some people. I searched for the worst criminals. Harry knew why I was doing this.

 

Niall's POV

Louis and I where in the library for our class. We had English so we had to get books on world war ll. Louis and I where looking when we heard Harry's voice.

"Zara I know your upset but you cant kill this guy. He is tougher than you" He whispered.

Kill? 

"I don't care!" Zara snapped. "They deserve to die." Zara whispered. 

I gulped.

"Guys I think someone is listening...." Olivia said. Olivia's involved as well. We walked around. They looked up and gasped.

"Shit you didn't hear did you?" Harry asked

Louis and I nodded scared. Harry sighed and told us what they where. We gulped. They kill criminals for a living. How are they not caught? 

"We got after him tonight. He shouldn't chop people up" Zara said.

We where confused and walked around to see a profile

 

Name: Charles Davis  
Age:46  
Crime: Chopping up little kids and teenagers. Raping them. Murder.   
Status: He was never found in the US. Suspect has seem to fled from here to another state.

 

We saw them search up the name. We saw UK. They aren't going are they? I saw then pick a flight.

"You boys coming?" Rosalinda asked.

We nodded slowly. Should we? After school Olivia and I talked she told about her past and parents. It seems everyone has had the same kind of past. 

 

Zara's POV

Harry and I were fighting.

"Don't you dare fucking tell me when I should let my anger on others!!!!" I yelled at Harry. 

"Stop being so pig headed for once!!" Harry yelled.

"At least your parents are alive. Mine are dead Harry maybe I should join them!!" I shouted.

"Don't you fuckin say that no!" He yelled.

"Once this mission is over I am moving out!" I yelled.

"Please don't......" Harry whispered. Later that night we got to the airport. I didn't speak to Harry at all. Niall and Louis looked kinda freaked. 

We boarded the plane. Pity, Harry is sitting next to me. He tried talking to me but I turned away from him. Once in England we got to the hotel. 

"I'll sleep on the couch" I said. 

"Baby please" Harry whispered.

"Don't call me that" I snapped. Harry sighed and walked into the bedroom. I laid on the couch and cried silently. 

 

****

 

The next night we had a plan. The girls and I will be the target to the guys next victim. We were wearing sexy outfits and posed as strippers. 

We were dancing around the pole. I spotted Charles and walked over to him. He smiled as I sat on him dancing. His hands ran down my back. 

"You're a handsome man." I whispered in his ear.

"Your a very beautiful lady. Let me take you back to mine." He whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Oh please.." I whispered. He grabbed me hand and led me out. We got back to his house. I saw blood platters all over the walls. 

"Paint?" I asked pointing. Charles nodded. I heard the door smash open. To hear police. Charles grabbed me. Shit no. The police walked around.

"Charles let the girl go." it was Harry. Charles smirked evilly and brought out a gun. He was going to shoot Harry. I hit him in the balls.

"Get out!" I said. They did what I said. Charles and I fought over the gun. I heard and bang and screamed. Falling to the ground. Blood pouring out of my stomach. "Nighty night, bitch." Charles took off than it went black.


	10. He's Not That Tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor Harry :(

Rosalinda's POV

 

I waited outside Charles' house while the police were trying to get Charles. I heard a loud shot and I saw Charles run out. He must have shot Zara, the bastard! I shot up and ran after him. After a hour of running, I saw him slow down and slowed my pace so he wouldn't hear my footsteps. He then chuckled low and slow before picking up the pace and laughing like a maniac.

"Stupid assholes! Like they can catch me! I'm Charles Davis! The greatest murderer in the world. Well, except for that girl who's a registered weapon." He said, talking about me. I smirked, he's right. I crunched some twigs and he turned, bewildered. 

"Who's there? Whoever you are, you can fuck off! I'm not afraid of you or anyone!" He shouted through the trees. I chuckled and got louder and he looked in my direction. I slowly walked out of the trees and his eyes widened.

"You....you are..R-R-R-R-R-R-R..." He couldn't even say my name. Wow.

"Can't even say my name, huh? You're that terrified? What happened to the big bad murderer? Oh wait, that's me." I said, evilly. He dropped the gun and tried to run away but I dropped kicked him in the head. He fell to the ground and grabbed his wrist.

"Since you like killing people so much, I think I'm going to give you a slow and painful death." I said. I snapped his wrist in half and he screamed loudly. I just laughed and grabbed his broken wrist and flipped him back and forth. I threw him into a tree and he groaned in pain. After that, I stepped on him multiple times before he went limp. He tried to crawl over to me but I kicked in the brain and he fell completely and didn't move. I knew he was dead. I dragged his body to the river and dropped it in. I watched his body float down the river.

"Who's the best murderer now?" I asked myself. I walked away and went back to Charles' house and found some girl's clothes. I changed into them and went to the hospital.

 

-At The Hospital-

 

I ran in the hospital to see Harry, Niall, Louis, Julissa and Olivia in the waiting room. Olivia was crying, Niall was comforting her, Julissa was tearing up a bit and Louis rubbed her back. Harry was just full blown crying. I walked over to him and rubbed his back and hugged him.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"It's Zara." Julissa said.

"What about her? What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's..." Julissa trailed off and Olivia continued to cry.

"What?" I asked.

"She's in a coma. One that she might not wake from." Harry said. 

What? She's in a coma? And she might not wake up?

 

 

A/N: It's a filler chapter. More to come!


	11. Meeting Jesus And The Heavenly Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter will be religious so please no hate. If you hate Christianity than I suggest you don't read this chapter. I am sorry but I don't want to get had because of my religion. Hope you like it.

Harry's POV

 

When everyone settled down. I walked into Zara's room. Since I am her boyfriend and the only family she has. Zara was attached to a life support machine. Needles going in and out of her left arm. Bags of blood and fluid. I could feel my heartbreak. She looked so pale like she was dead. I don't want her to leave me not now.

'Maybe I should just die' kept ringing through my mind. I cried harder than before. I grabbed Zara's cold her and sat down beside her. "Oh baby please wake up I am so sorry. The fight was stupid. Please" i whispered kissing her cold her and rubbing it gently. I heard the door open.

So I turned to see Rosalinda walk in. She smiled softly at me. I smiled back turning around to face Zara again. 2 minutes later i felt her hand on my back.

"We had a fight" I said.

"What?" Rosalinda asked.

"Before we left for England we had a fight about the mission. I called her pig headed. She turned around to me and said I'm lucky both my parents are alive and that maybe she should die" I whispered crying softly again.

"Oh my Harry I'm so sorry" Rosalinda said.

"It's not yours. Now I've lost her for good. If I mean if she wakes up we would probably break up. I fell so bad" I whispered. Rosalinda pulled a chair next to me and sat down. I talked to her about the fun moments Zara and I had when we where kids, teenagers and now young adults. How we would laugh, cry, joke and kiss. I love Zara so much and if she dies. I don't know what I'd do without her.

"How long have you known Zara?" Rosalinda asked.

"10 and a half years. We met when I was 1 she was just born I don't remember how many months. Her parents and my parents are or were good friends. Really good" I said. All of a sudden we heard a flat line sound. I looked up to see if was Zara. "No, Rosalinda get the nurse!!" I Yelled. 

Rosalinda nodded and ran out calling for a nurse.

"Please baby don't do this fight" I said stroking her forehead. Doctors and nurses rushed in pushing me out. "No" I screamed but they slammed the door into my face. I fell to the ground and cried.

 

Zara's ghost POV

I was floating somewhere. I didn't know where but I saw a light a bright light. Where am I? I than saw god and Jesus sitting at the thrown. Wait god and Jesus. But how?

"Oh Zara come here your time isn't even up. Come over to me I want to show you something" Jesus said.

I walked over a little scared. He just smiled and hugged me. His arms filled with love. It was like the bible said. He who sits at the right hand of the father. He does love us.

"But how am I here" I cry.

Jesus looked at me and wiped my tears away. "Look" He moved his hand against the cloud. I watched myself get shot and me at the hospital. I cried.

"Harry what about Harry?" I asked.

"Do you really love him?" Jesus asked.

"Yes I do. More than that. He's the reason why I keep moving. Wait my parents?" I asked.

"They are behind the gate. I'll take you to them. Hold my hand" He said. I nodded and took it and with the click of his fingers we where behind something a golden gate. Like again it said in the bible. The twelve golden gates. I saw my parents sitting by a bench talking.

"Mum, dad" I said. They looked up and saw me they ran to me and hugged me. 

"Oh baby we saw what happened" Father said. I cried in his chest. Mum hasn't looked a day older than 26. Father looks like he was the same age when I last saw him 35. We pulled back.

"Listen Zara we know what you do and it isn't wrong. You kill for justice and peace. I can forgive who forgive me all those years ago. I watched you as a little girl reading the bible with your father. Going to church praying for forgiveness in those you kill. You go in secret without Harry knowing and maybe he should know. He loves you. You love him and you should trust him as much as he trusts you. Now come on I'll take you back to the front gate and believe in yourself" Jesus said.

I nodded and followed him. Once there. I turned to him and kneeled down before him. "Thank you oh lord Jesus. I love you and always. Heavenly father and Jesus" I said.

Jesus wrapped his arms around me and clicked his fingers and it went black.

 

Normal Zara's POV

My eyes shot open as I gasped for air. The doctors and nurses smiled at me softly. They did somethings and left. I saw Harry walk in. His eyes where red and puffy. He ran to me and hugged me tightly kissing my forehead so many times.

"I'm sorry baby about everything" He whispered.

"I know me too. I need to tell you something alone" I said looking at the others.

They nodded and walked out. Harry grabbed a chair and sat next to me holding my hand. I explained everything to Harry about going to church and asking god to forgive me for killing those humans. He just nodded and listened to everything. When I was done Harry smiled.

"You could have told me Anne is Christian and Des is Jewish so I believe in both. I was brought up in churches and all that. Why did you keep it from me?" Harry asked.

"I don't know I was just scared I guess. Scared you'd walk away" I said.

"I would never have done that. I love you" He said and pecked my lips.

"Love you too" I said.


	12. A Camping Trip Turns Deadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only a filler. There will be a long one soon.
> 
>  
> 
> It's also got two smut scenes. That's right two

10th August, 1:00 P.M

 

Zara's POV

 

After I came home from the hospital, Rosalinda thought we should get away from all killing and criminals and things. So, me and Harry were home getting packed and leaving tonight. As I was packing, I looked over to Harry and he was in bathroom, shirtless. I bit my lip, kinda wanting his body right now. We haven't had sex in over 3 weeks and I'm getting the urge. I zipped up the bag and laid down, stomach down. I sighed and rested my head on the pillows. The light went off and Harry came into the bedroom. He looked at me and smirked.

"Looks like someone is in the mood." He said. I gulped and looked down.

"Is that bad?" I asked. I felt the bed sink next to me and he turned my face up and towards him.

"Not at all. In fact, we have about 3 hours before everyone comes over. So..." Harry rubbed my thigh seductively. I gulped. He still manages to put shivers down my spine. 

"Should we?" I asked.

"Let's." Harry kissed me and climbed over me, pinning my wrists down.

 

-1 and a half hours later-

 

I was panting hard and I stumbled into the bathroom. Oh my god, that was incredible. 3 weeks on inactivity really gets a couple going. I washed my face and tried to get my breathing in order. Harry came behind me and kissed down my back. I shivered and exhaled loudly. Harry turned me around and kissed down my body until he got in between my thighs. I grabbed his hair.

"Harry...please.. I can't take much more." I said panting. He kissed my thighs and his tongue went to my entrance. I moaned and grabbed his hair tighter. 

"Oh....oh god.." I moaned. Harry grabbed me and put me in the shower. He turned it on and waited until it got warm before backing me against the wall and lifting my legs onto his shoulders. He went back to my entrance and I grabbed his hair. After 5 minutes of that, he came back up as I went down.

"It's only fair." I said. I grabbed his manhood and stuck it in my mouth. It was his turn to moan. I sucked him until I could feel him getting hard again. I released him and gave him a very nice hand job. I came back up and kissed him hard. He pressed me against the wall again before sticking himself inside me. I moaned as he thrusted and left love bites. I grabbed the pole of the shower as Harry continued to fuck me.

"Oh fuck!!!" I said. After another hour, we both came and panted. I slid to the shower floor and Harry came down with me.

"I'm done. I have nothing left in me." I said, totally out of energy.

"Same here. But twice in two hours? I think that's pretty damn good in my book." Harry said, panting as well. 

"Well, we might as well wash up and get ready to go. Everyone will be here soon." I said. We washed ourselves and I got dressed in my camping gear. I grabbed my bags and we walked out the door. Everyone was waiting by their cars. I got in a car with Harry and we drove to the mountains. When we got to the camping site, Olivia got out of the car and grabbed all the bags along with the help of Niall.

"Okay, everyone. Let's get everything set up and ready so we can get into the lake faster." Rosalinda said. Julissa grabbed the tents started setting them up. I helped her, along with Rosa and Liv. When everything was set up and ready, we got into our bikinis and we went to the lake. But for some reason, I feel like someone was watching us.

 

 

 

Unknown's POV

 

"Targets have been sighted, sir. All at the lake." One of the officer's said. "Get ready to move out, men. We have to get these kids killed so we can move on with our plans." The commander ordered. "Yes sir!" Get ready for the surprise of your lives, Zara, Harry, Olivia, Rosalinda, Julissa. And your other friends, Niall and Louis.


End file.
